Mi alma te pertenece
by amoamalfoy
Summary: La historia trata sobre que Bella Swan conoce aun hermoso joven en una salida con su hermana a un Centro Comercial y desde alli Edward Cullen queda flechado con tan encantadora chica y hace todo lo posible por conquistarla.
1. Centro Comercial

**_Mi alma te pertenece:_**

_El fic ha sido leído de nuevo para poner la culminación de la historia._

_**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo uno : Centro Comercial**

**...**

* * *

Mi habitación parecía un vertedero, no la había limpiado, desde hacía dos semanas. Claro, por lo menos, tengo una hermana pequeña de diez años, a la cual culpar.

\- ¿Dónde divinos estará el cepillo? - me pregunté, a mi misma en voz baja.

\- Avanza, Bella - gritó mi hermana.

\- Voy ahora, me falta cepillarme el cabello Rosalie - dije, doblándome para ver debajo de la cama.

Encontré el cepillo, lo sacudí y me lo pasa en el cabello. Luego fui al armario, escogí una blusa roja y me la puse.

\- Vámonos- repliqué a Rosalie.

\- Por un momento, pensé que te ibas a quedar hay para siempre - contestó ella.

\- No empieces, por que te quedas aquí y me voy sola.

\- Claro, si yo manejara te dejaría tirada a ti- dijo mi hermana, sacando la lengua.

No le respondí, no valía la pena ponerme a discutir con ella. La cual, era una malcriada que no me respetaba nunca. Así que ambas, salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. Encendí el motor, espere a que se calentará y luego nos fuimos.

El Centro Comercial a donde íbamos, quedaba cerca de la casa. Así que llegamos en pocos minutos, comencé a buscar estacionamiento y encontré uno cerca. Yo no era muy amante de las compras pero mi hermanita si.

\- Quiero entrar a mi tienda favorita primero - pidió ella emocionada.

\- ¡No me digas! ¡Enserio! No lo sabía - exclamé sarcásticamente, ya que hay era al primer lugar, que siempre entrábamos.

Caminamos hacia el Centro Comercial y entramos a la tienda, preferida de mi hermana. La tienda se dividia en dos departamentos, ropa para niños o niñas y ropa de damas y zapatos. Ella comenzó a examinar detenidamente las blusas. Y encontró una que le gusto. Era de color negro y rosa.

\- Rosalie, iré al área de damas y zapatos - dije, señalando con un dedo el lugar.

\- Esta bien, yo miraré los mahones - murmuró la niña.

Me fui a ver los zapatos de la tienda y comencé a ojear los calzados, tome unos de color negro y me senté a medírmelos. Pero alguien interrumpió mi concentración. Mire hacia arriba y se me abrió la boca de golpe. Era un hermoso joven, de cabello despeinado y color de pelo cobrizo, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

\- Disculpa que la interrumpa señorita, pero necesito ayuda - dijo el joven.

\- ¿Pues, en que puedo ayudarlo? - pregunté poniéndome de pie y dejándo los zapatos que me iba a medir, en el suelo.

\- Necesito saber, si esta blusa, se le vería bien a mi madre. Es que cumpleaños.

\- Bueno, que tipo de blusas usa mayormente y que color le gusta - le explique.

\- ¡Oh! A ella le agradan las blusas de tirantes, talla pequeña y su color favorito son todos - me contestó automáticamente.

\- Si le gustan de tirantes, no deberías comprarle esa de mangas - comenté.

\- Es cierto, me ayudas a buscarle una - me rogó clavándome esos hermosos ojos verdes.

Esa mirada me enloqueció y me dejo aturdida.

\- Te encuentras bien - dijo el joven preocupado.

\- Si - dije nerviosa

\- Creí por un momento que ibas a desmayarte.

\- ¿Desmayarme yo, por qué? - le inquirí, para que no se diera cuenta de que me tenia mal. Es que realmente era guapo.

\- Olvídalo, debieron ser imaginaciones mías - dijo riendo.

\- Bien, te ayudaré a buscar la blusa - le contesté.

Nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban las blusas y vi una que le quedaría bien a su madre. Era amarilla a mi no me gustaba, pero era la única de tirantes de talla pequeña que quedaba.

\- Toma, creo que esta se le vera bien - murmuré con timidez.

\- Gracias - dijo, extendiendo la mano para tomar la blusa.

\- ¡Dame el dinero!- exclamó mi hermana, interrumpiendo la conversación.

\- Claro - contesté, enojada-. ¿Cuánto necesitas?

\- Treinta dólares.

Busqué en la cartera, el dinero y se lo entregue. La niña salió corriendo hacia la fila.

\- Bueno, iré a pagar la ropa me acompañas - dijo él, con voz suave y dulce.

\- Ah, sí esta bien.

\- Por cierto, no me he presentado me llamo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

\- Es un nombre un poco anticuado pero lindo - dije y después me arrepenti de haberle dicho eso, ya que lo pude haber ofendido, desvíe la mirada sonrojada.

\- Si es cierto - dijo riendo -. A mi madre le encantan los nombres antiguos.

\- ¡Oh!

Mi hermana, miró hacia atrás para hacerme una mueca.

\- ¿Cuál es tú nombre? - preguntó él.

\- Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

\- Encantado…

\- Siguiente - gritó la cajera enfadada, al parecer lo había repetido varias veces.

Rosalie, que ya había pagado, se comenzó a reír. Edward se dirigió hacia la cajera y le entrego la blusa.

\- Bueno, a sido un placer conocerlo pero debo seguir comprado - dije en voz alta a el joven para que me oyera.

\- ¡Espera no te vayas! - exclamo él angustiado.

Pagó apresuradamente la ropa y se acerco a mí.

\- Aún no se tu número telefónico.

\- Eh bueno, no tengo un teléfono móvil propio. Pero te puedo dar, el de mi casa.

Rebusqué en la cartera y saque un papel en blanco. Y escribí mi número de teléfono y se lo entregué doblado a la mitad.

\- Te llamaré - me prometió -. Nos vemos.

Me fui del lugar, junto a mi hermana y entre a la siguiente tienda. Escogí un pantalón mahon, y Rosalie tomo varias pantallas y pulseras. Y luego las pagamos.

\- No deseo seguir comprando - le anuncié a mi hermana.

\- Pero Bella, es temprano, yo quiero comprar mas cosas - rogó la niña triste.

\- Otro día será- contesté, caminando hacia la salida del Centro Comercial.

\- ¿Quieres llegar a casa rápido, por que va a llamar ese ridículo verdad?

\- No te importa.

Lo que ella había dicho era cierto, estaba desesperada por llegar y escuchar la voz de Edward. Ya, que yo sabía, que le gustaba al joven, como él me fascinó a mí.

Cuando al fin llegamos a casa, mi hermana se bajó del vehículo, tirando la puerta bruscamente. Parecía una fiera, me dio gracia verla así. Entre a la casa y mis padres, ya habían llegado de trabajar.

\- Hola - les murmuré -. Como les fue hoy.

\- Bien - contestaron ambos

\- Voy a bañarme - les informe

Me dirigí a mi habitación rápidamente y tome una pijama. Luego me fui hacia el baño, me desvestí, me lave la boca y comencé a bañarme.

¡Ring, ring, ring! Empezó hacer el teléfono.

\- Hola - oí decir a Rosalie -. No lo siento, número equivocado.

Que malo no era él, termine de bañarme, me sequé y me puse la pijama.  
Y justamente cuando me dirigía hacia la habitación, volvió a sonar el teléfono. Esta vez si tenia que ser él, camine rápido para contestar la llamada, pero mi hermana se me adelanto.

\- Hola - susurro ella -. No ya le dije que se equivocó.

Colgó de mala gana y me miró mal.

\- ¡Qué te pasa Rosalie, porqué me miras mal! - dije enojada.

No me contestó y se fue a su cuarto. Lo único que pude suponer, era que mi hermana estaba irritada conmigo, por irnos tan rápido del Centro Comercial. Así que me fui a dormir.


	2. Llamada de Edward

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo es de Meyer.

* * *

**Capitulo dos: Llamada de Edward**

* * *

El reloj despertador de mi mesita de noche, sonó a las seis de la mañana, era lunes debía ir a la universidad y llevar a Rosalie a la escuela. Me preparé y luego toque la puerta de mi hermana, para que se levantará.

\- ¡Rosalie despiertate!

\- Ya voy - replicó ella.

Mamá se había marchado al trabajo de medio tiempo que realizaba en una cafetería del pueblo. Y mi padre seguía dormido, ya que el entraba a trabajar a las ocho de la mañana en la estación de policía. Comencé a preparar el desayuno para mi hermana, pero no para mí, no tenia deseos de comer.

\- Buenos días, Bella - susurró Rosalie, moviendo una silla para sentarse.

\- Buen día - le dije, sin voltear a mirarla.

La harina de maíz, estaba lista, tome un tazón y la serví.

\- Toma, buen provecho - le musite.

\- Gracias - contestó la niña y empezó a comer.

Espere a que comiera, y luego nos marchamos. Deje a mi hermana en la escuela y me dirigí hacia la universidad llamada: Peninsula College de Forks se encuentra en el corazón de la península olímpica en el centro de la ciudad de Forks, Washington. El sitio ofrece educación básica para adultos (BEDA) y ELA cursos académicos, profesionales y técnicos, (adquisición del Idioma Inglés), equipos de televisión interactiva (ITV) permite seleccionar las clases para ser a la vez la difusión y acogida entre los campus de Forks y Port Angeles. Un centro de aprendizaje está abierta para apoyar a los estudiantes que toman tanto en línea y las clases cara a cara a través de la tutoría, prueba o evaluación.

Al llegar me bajé y camine hacia donde se encontraban mis amigas.

\- Hola - las saludé

\- ¿Como estuvo tu fin de semana chica? - preguntó Ángela.

\- Bien - contesté sonriendo -. El sábado me la pase estudiando para el examen de biología, y el domingo salí con mi hermana al Centro Comercial y allí conocí a un joven llamado Edward Cullen.

\- Guau, y era guapo - comentó Jesica.

\- Sí, era extremadamente hermoso - dije suspirando.

\- ¿Cómo es él físicamente?- añadió Ángela.

\- Bueno, tiene un color pálido de piel, ojos verdes, cabello enmarañado cobrizo y un cuerpo escultural.

\- Enserio, debe de ser modelo a lo mejor - se burló Lauren y todas nos comenzamos a reír.

...

Era hora de entrar a nuestra primera clase, así que nos dirigimos todas para el salón. El día se fue volando, era la una de la tarde. Y mis amigas estaban planeando ir al cine. Yo no quería ir, por que estaba esperando a que Edward me llamará y además debía estudiar para el examen de mañana. Así que les dije, que no iría. Antes de buscar a mi hermana a la escuela, me detuve en la cafetería, para comprarme algo de comer y luego busque a Rosalie.

Al caer la noche, ya eran las ocho y me había memorizado completamente el examen.

\- Bella - susurró mi hermana, entrando a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Qué quieres Rosalie?.

\- Confesarte algo.

\- Dime

\- A-Ayer - tartamudeó -. Llamó el chico ese que te gusta Edward Cullen.

\- El era la persona, a la que le dijiste dos veces número equivocado - repliqué enojada.

\- Si - contestó abochornada

\- ¿Y por que hiciste eso?.

\- Por que no quiero que te enamores de nadie, por que si lo haces, te olvidarás de mí y no saldremos nunca más juntas.

\- ¿Estas celosa hermanita?

\- ¡No!- contestó

\- Claro que sí lo estas, yo te quiero mucho, a pesar de que molestas, nadie en el mundo podrá romper este lazo de sangre que nos une, eres mi hermana hoy, mañana y siempre.

Luego, me acerqué a ella y la abracé con fuerza.

\- Pero la próxima vez que llamé, si es que llama me lo pasas.

\- ¡Dejen, de estar hablando tanto y acuéstense a dormir! - grito nuestro padre furioso.

Nos comenzamos a reír.

\- Vete a dormir- le murmuré, a Rosalie en voz baja, ella salió y trancó la puerta.

...

Era martes, me encontraba en el salón de Biología, que era mi última clase, contestando el examen. Al parecer mis amigas Jesica y Lauren, decidieron faltar, por no tomar la prueba. La única que si asistió fue Ángela.

\- Angie - le dije -. ¿Que película vieron ayer en el cine?.

\- Yo, tampoco quise ir, como no había estudiado para el examen.

\- Estas locas están tremendas, vamos a ver que excusa barata, le inventan al profesor mañana- murmuré riendo.

Luego me despedí de Ángela y me fui a buscar a mi hermana a la escuela. Al llegar a casa, me puse a ayudar a Rosalie, con la tarea de matemáticas. Y de momento, comenzó a sonar el teléfono. Salí disparada a contestarlo, seguro tenia que ser él.

\- Buenas tardes - susurré feliz.

\- Bella - dijo Ángela triste, se me fue la emoción.

\- ¿Qué paso? - pregunté

\- Tengo una mala noticia - habló frustrada, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

\- Una mala noticia - suspiré, preocupada -. ¿Cuál?

\- Jesica y Lauren tuvieron un accidente, cuando iban para el cine - y luego comenzó a llorar.

\- Están bien - dije angustiada, aunque era tonto preguntar eso, obvió que no lo estaban, pobres debían tener varios moretones o incluso estar hospitalizadas en el hospital.

\- No - murmuró -. Ellas, nuestras amigas han fallecido.

\- ¿Que dices?, eso no puede ser cierto - grite llena de dolor, llorando y colgué el teléfono de golpe no pude continuar la conversación. ¡Están muertas! ¡No puede ser! mi mente repetía una y otra vez.

Me senté en la silla del comedor, bajé la cabeza y comencé a recordar, a mis amigas desde que estudiábamos, en la escuela elemental y el juramento que hicimos en la escuela superior, de que siempre estaríamos unidas. Por tal razón escogimos, estudiar la misma profesión, la rama de la educación. Queríamos ser maestras.

Al llegar la noche, yo estaba encerrada en mi cuarto. El teléfono, sonó y mi hermana lo contestó. Luego tocó la puerta.

\- Bella es Edward - anunció Rosalie.

Había esperado tanto esa llamada, pero no deseaba hablar con él, en estos momentos, pero tampoco deseaba ser descortés. Me levanté de la cama sin ánimos, abrí la puerta y tome el teléfono:

\- Hola - le susurré sin ganas.

\- Buenas noches - dijo feliz -. Al fin esa hermanita, tuya se dignó a darte el teléfono. ¿Cómo estas?

\- Yo…

No pude decir nada y comencé a llorar como una loca.

\- Bella que pasa, que te sucede por que lloras - musitó preocupado.

Mi hermana, me quitó el teléfono. Y le explicó todo. Luego de decirle lo que sucedía, colgó.

\- Dijo que vendrá para el velorio.

Asentí y me encerré de nuevo en la habitación. Me recosté en la cama y traté de dormir y no pude. Asi que decidí recoger mi cuarto, busqué la escoba, un recogedor, el mapo, paños y un envase con agua. Estuve toda la noche limpiando, hasta que amaneció, lo deje radiante. Luego me acosté a dormir, no deseaba ir a la universidad y tampoco llevar a mi hermana a la escuela.


	3. Salida

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.\

* * *

**Capítulo tres: Salida**

**...**

* * *

Me levanté de repente, por que alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

\- Cariño come algo y báñate, que pronto nos iremos a velar a tus amigas- anunció Charlie triste. Así que sin ánimos obedecí la orden de mi padre, me erguí lentamente y caminé fuera de mi habitación.

Al llegar a la cocina comí solamente una barra nutritiva con un vaso de agua y luego subí me di un baño, me puse un traje de color blanco, ya que los papás de mis amigas, se pusieron de acuerdo, para que todo el mundo fuera vestido del mismo color.

Llegamos a la funeraria, al entrar al lugar empecé a llorar. Salude y abracé, a cada uno de los padres de mis dos amigas. Al voltearme me quede pasmada, Edward Cullen me estaba mirando y se me acercó. Se veía, espectacularmente hermoso vestido de blanco, hacia que resaltara su musculatura.

\- Bella siento mucho lo que les pasó a tus amigas.

\- Si es terrible saber, que ya no las veré más.

–François Mauriac un escritor francés dijo: "La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente".

\- Es una frase muy bonita -respondí.

\- Espero no incomodarte con esta petición, Bella me permites que te abrase - susurró tiernamente mirándome a los ojos.

Asentí, el me estrecho con dulzura contra su cuerpo ese abrazo me hizo sentir mejor, era como un consuelo para mí.

\- Bella - me dijo él al oído.

\- Sí.

\- Sé que es un mal momento, para pedirte esto, pero quisiera salir contigo, para conocerte mejor.

\- Creó que estaría bien salir - acepté -. Cuando seria la cita.

\- De aquí a unos cuántos días, cuando te sientas mejor.

Le sonreí, pensando en que la vida, era demasiado corta y si no la aprovechaba se me iría volando. De momento dejo de abrazarme y me besó en la mejilla. Me dejó sin aliento.

\- Mejor empecemos la cita hoy, mañana o pasado mañana podría pasarme algo la muerte es algo inevitable- murmuré triste, pensando en lo que le había sucedido, a las pobres de mis amigas y en lo injusta que es la vida y de nuevo comencé a llorar.

\- Estas segura, no deseas quedarte, aquí mejor -inquirió preocupado él.

\- No, mejor vámonos, este lugar me deprime - dije pasándome la mano por el rostro, para secarme las lágrimas-. No dejaré para mañana, lo que puedo hacer hoy.

\- Claro tienes razón, la vida cada día que pasa se nos va esfumado, hay que aprovecharla al máximo. - contestó.

Le avisé, a mis padres, que me iba con Edward Cullen, debía de estar loca por salir con un chico al que apenas conocía, pero pues hay que arriesgarse. Por qué el que no se arriesga nada pierde.

\- Espero que no me mates - le dije riendo.

\- Por ahora no planeo hacer eso, quizás luego, es broma no soy de esos - comenzó a reírse y luego me abrió la puerta de su auto.

\- Sabes tus ojos verdes son muy bonitos - le dije y luego me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso.

\- Gracias y tú eres una joven, encantadora y hermosa.

Mire hacia otra parte abochornada, para cambiar el tema le dije.

\- ¿A tu mamá, le gustó la blusa?

\- Sí - dijo él.

\- Que bueno - le respondí.

\- Te confieso algo, lo de la blusa fue un pretexto para acercarme a ti. En verdad me iba a llevar, la que yo había escogido. Pero al verte quise hablarte.

\- Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado - admití.

\- ¿Deseas comer algo Bella? - preguntó, parando en un restaurante de comida rápida.

\- Claro, pero no quiero entrar a dentro del lugar, mejor ve por el servicio de auto. Es que no deseo que las personas, se nos queden mirando, como estamos los dos vestidos de blanco. A lo mejor piensen, que somos santeros y se nos acerquen para que le hagamos algún trabajo de budú.

\- Qué ocurrencias tienes - dijo moviendo la cabeza, de un lado a otro y riéndose a carcajadas.

Luego pidió la comida y nos fuimos a un parque a comerla.

\- ¿Edward, cuántos años tienes? - le pregunté.

\- Diecinueve y medio.

\- Oh, eres un año mayor que yo.

\- Si, no soy tan viejo aún - contestó riéndose de mí.

\- Ridículo - dije seria y luego me uní a sus risas.

Nos quedamos conversando, de muchas cosas esa noche. Se nos pasaron volando las horas, tanto que se hicieron las dos de la mañana, era jueves.

\- Válgame es tarde - dije asustada, mirando el reloj.

\- No te preocupes, te llevaré a tu casa.

Él encendió el auto y nos fuimos. Al llegar a casa, las luces de mi casa aún estaban prendidas. Mis padres debían, de estar preocupados y enojados conmigo.

\- Me encantó, estar hoy contigo - le murmuré, a él.

\- A mi también, antes de que te vayas, quiero que sepas mi número de celular, para que me llames- lo escribió rápidamente y me lo entregó.

Salí del auto casi corriendo y entre a mi casa.

\- Como se te ocurre llegar a esta hora señorita - gritó, frustrado mi padre.

\- ¡Nos tenías preocupados! - chilló mamá -. Creíamos que te había sucedido algo malo hija.

\- Lo siento mucho papás, no volverá a suceder lo prometo - contesté mirando al suelo.

\- Que sea la primera y la última vez que llegues a esta hora - bramó, papá más enojado.

\- ¡DIJE QUE LO SiENTO! -exclamé con ira.

\- A mi no me grites Bella, espero que en verdad sea la última vez que llegas tarde a esta casa- siguió gritando Charlie.

\- ¡Esta bien! - rugí enojada.

\- No me sigas subiendo el tono muchachita insolente, a mi no me importa que tengas dieciocho años, igual te puedo dar un bofetón - siguió, discutiendo papá.

\- ¡Si, pero no es justo! - exclamé apuntó de llorar. Pero era de rabia que los ojos se me nublaron de lágrimas.

\- Isabella eres una irresponsable que te …

No los quise escuchar más, corrí hacia mi cuarto rápidamente, dejando a mamá con la palabra en la boca y tiré la puerta fuertemente.

-Mejor sería estar muerta, igual que ustedes amigas- murmuré, tirándome en la cama y soltando al fin mis lágrimas.

Desperté al otro día, a las diez de la mañana tampoco fui hoy al colegio y mis padres tampoco se molestaron en levantarme asi que me dirigí hacia el baño a lavarme la boca, que se me olvidó por la pelea de mis padres. Luego me bañe, preparé la comida y limpié la casa. Esperando con eso, alegrarles el día a mi familia.

-Debería llamarlo - dije en voz alta.

Tomé el papel y marqué el número, pero no contestó el celular. Entonces decidí llamar a mi madre a la cafeteria, para decirle que iría por mi hermana a la escuela, eso puso a Reneé alegre. Busqué a Rosalie, a las tres de la tarde y como ví, que el tanque de gasolina estaba casi vacío, me dirigí hacia la gasolinera.

\- ¿Rosalie quieres algún dulce? - le pregunté a mi hermana, antes de bajarme del carro.

\- Una bolsa de papitas - contestó.

Entre al local, especifiqué la cantidad que deseaba de gasolina y le compré a mi hermana lo que pidió. Cuando llegamos a nuestra casa, estaba el auto de Edward estacionado.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí, tú lo invitaste? - me reprochó mi hermana.

\- No - dije sorprendida de verlo.

Bajamos del auto y él al vernos hizo lo mismo. Ambas caminamos, hacia donde él estaba.

\- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tonto Edward Cullen? - exclamó la niña enojada y él se río.

\- Estamos bien - contesté -. ¿Quieres pasar adentro de la casa?

\- ¡No!, no puede - protestó Rosalie.

\- No le hagas caso, ignórala - le murmuré a él, mirando seria a mi hermana, no comprendía que era lo que le pasaba a ella, creí haberle explicado que Edward no afectaría nuestra relación de hermanas.

\- Si ignórenme, hagan como que no existo, retardados locos - gruñó, la niña entrando a la casa.

\- Mejor me quedo aquí a fuera, no vaya hacer que tu hermana, me coja odio - me susurró él.

\- Bueno esta bien, y ¿que te trae por aquí? - dije.

\- Pues como me habías llamado y no pude contestarte la llamada; por que en esos momentos me encontraba en clase y luego te llamé pero nadie contestó el teléfono. Por esa razón decidí venir.

\- Oh, pero ya te distes cuenta, de que era por que estaba buscando a mi hermana - contesté.

\- Si, ya veo - dijo sonriendo -. Bueno si no es mucha molestia, quieren venir al cine conmigo, puedes invitar tambien a tu hermanita.

Escuchar la palabra cine, hizo que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Perdón, se me olvidó que… - dejo la palabra a mitad -. Vayamos a la feria mejor.

\- Este creo que es mejor idea, bueno hay que ver si Rosalie, dice que sí - murmuré entrando a la casa para preguntarle a ella.

\- ¡Rosalie! - la llamé.

\- ¡Qué ahora si existo verdad! - afirmó .

\- ¿Quieres ir a la feria?

\- ¡No!

\- Rosalie, pero porque, creí que habías entendido, que eres mi hermana y que eso nunca iba a cambiar, se te olvidó a caso.

\- Eres una hipócrita, si soy tu hermana y me quieres, ¿por que le dijiste a ese infeliz, de tu amiguito que me ignorara?.

\- Por qué estabas teniendo un comportamiento insolente- respondi -. Además tú también me ofendes a veces y no por eso te voy aguardar rencor.

\- No me interesa adiós - se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, me crucé de brazos y entonces me fui para afuera.

\- Ella no quiere ir esta enfadada - le anuncie a Edward.

\- Esa hermanita tuya es todo un caso.

\- Si que lo es - respondí.

\- Cambiando el tema, quisiera saber si te gusta la playa.

\- Me encanta - contesté.

\- Quieres ir el sábado - dijo emocionado.

\- Claro, me encantaría ir - murmuré y luego añadí -. Bueno, mañana vas a ir al entierro de mis amigas, es al mediodía.

\- Quisiera, pero no puedo, tengo examen a esa hora y no puedo faltar, lo siento.

\- Que lástima, me hubiera gustado que fueras - susurré.

\- Losé - contestó él -. Bien, pues nos vemos el sábado, vendré a buscarte como a las nueve de la mañana.

Me beso en la mejilla y luego se fue.


	4. Playa

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro : Playa**

**...**

* * *

Era viernes mi padre, madre y hermana me prometieron que iban asistir al entierro. Ángela y yo asistimos a la universidad hasta las once y media de la mañana teníamos suerte de que nuestra próxima clase era a la tres de la tarde. Al salir del plantel, nos marchamos hacia la florería, donde tenían preparados los dos ramos de rosas blancas, que habíamos ordenado para el sepulcro. Llegamos hasta el cementerio a las doce del mediodía, para darle el último adiós a Jesica y Lauren. Mis papás y mi hermana ya estaban allí.

Los padres de mis fallecidas amigas, le dedicaron un mensaje de despedida a sus hijas. Luego se procedió a bajar los dos ataúdes a la misma vez, Ángela y yo nos acercamos para arrojar en cada fosa los ramos de flores.

\- Adiós amigas mías, descancen en paz las quiero - susurré, en voz baja Ángela comenzó a llorar y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Charlie, Renée y Rosalie se acercaron a darme un abrazo.

...

El reloj despertador sonó a las ocho de la mañana. Me levantó de la cama, me lavó el rostro, me baño y cepillo mis dientes. Luego fui a la gaveta y saco mi traje de baño de dos piezas de color violeta oscuro y encima del traje de baño me pongo una blusa strapple y un pantalón corto azul. Luego me calzó una sandalias negras y me peinó el cabello, haciéndome un moño. Me trasladó hacia la cocina y preparó unas galletas con jalea y una limonada para llevármelos para la playa, los introduzco en la mochila donde ya había puesto dos toallas y el bloqueador solar. Me dirijo a la sala, me siento y tomó el control remoto, enciendo la televisión y comienzo a cambiar los canales. Encuentro un programa que me agradó y lo dejo ahí. La programación del televisor me distrajo tanto, que al escuchar el bocinazo del auto de Edward me asustó y brinco del sillón. Tomó la mochila y salgo disparada de la casa. Al entrar al automóvil, Edward Cullen me observaba con una mirada y sonrisa pícara.

\- Hola Bella, te ves muy hermosa hoy con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo - dijo apagando el radio y arrancando el vehículo para dirigirnos a la playa.

\- Gracias - murmuré.

\- Apagué la radio, por que sólo deseo escucharte a ti, no te molesta verdad - pronunció él, mirándome profundamente a los ojos no pude evitar bajar la mirada.

Este hombre tenia que ser un experto cautivador, así que por curiosidad no pude evitar preguntar.

\- ¿Cuántas novias has tenido? - él pobre se quedo estupefacto.

\- Una - respondió apenado.

Sólo una novia, que raro con lo guapo que es él. ¿Qué habrá pasado con esa relación? De momento Edward, bajo del auto y me abrió la puerta. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del carro y me quede mirando la playa la cual estaba muy tranquila. Luego le pregunté:

\- ¿Por qué rompieron ustedes dos? - él sonrió y luego miró hacia el océano.

\- Me llamó, por teléfono y me dijo que no me quería que estaba enamorada de otro hombre, llevábamos una relación de tres años, no volví a saber más de ella después de eso.

\- Oh, cuánto lo siento, debió de ser muy terrible que te dejen de esa forma - manifesté asombrada.

\- No te preocupes lo superé, eso ocurrió cuando yo tenia diecisiete años. Bueno en verdad ya no deseo hablar de eso es pasado y el pasado no me importa, quiero vivir el presente - expresó quitándose la camisa y quedándose solo en el pantalón de bañarse. Bella empecemos a divertirnos ... - me avisó, corriendo hacia el océano.

\- Claro - contesté en voz alta.

Tome una toalla de la mochila y la puse en el suelo, me quite la blusa y el pantalón corto y me unté el bloqueador solar. Me encaminé, hacia la playa y al sentir el agua salada tocar mis pies me estremecí, ya que estaba un poco fría, así que me doble para tirarme poco a poco agua encima para ir acostumbrando el cuerpo. Luego me zambullí y nadé hasta donde, se encontraba Edward flotando.

\- Llegaste - susurró alegre acercándose un poco a mí.

\- Sí - murmuré.

\- Me gustas mucho, Bella - dijo con seriedad mirándome fijamente a los ojos y pasándome la mano por el rostro -. Eres muy hermosa.

\- Gracias - contesté con nerviosismo.

\- Bueno veo que estas un poco incómoda asi que hagamos algo divertido.

\- ¿Qué vamos hacer?

\- Una competencia de velocidad, el primero que llegué a la boya mas cercana gana. Y tendrá derecho a pedir una petición.

\- ¡No me digas! Algo me dice que no debería competir contigo por que voy a perder.

\- ¡Ay Bella que poco confías en ti misma! No soy tan buen nadador, ¡Animate! Es solo un juego.

\- Está bien Edward lo haré.

\- Excelente, bien a la cuenta de tres empezamos. Uno, dos y tres.

Comencé a nadar lo más rápido que pude sintiendo como las pequeñas olas golpeaban mi rostro, nade y nade pero era muy mala nadadora. Cuando al fin pude divisar la boya suspire.

\- Gracias al cielo ya llegué - susurre llevándome la mano al pecho sintiendo mi corazón palpitar agitadamente por la carrera.

\- Vaya si que eres lenta, tardaste casi media hora en llegar - murmuró Edward riendo.

\- Si y al parecer me haz engañado. Creí que no eras tan buen nadador.

\- Bueno fue una mentira piadosa, realmente siempre e sido el mejor nadador de mi clase.

\- Tramposo - dije mirándolo mal.

\- Cierto pero aun asi tú accediste al reto asi que debes enfrentar las consecuencias - murmuró acercándose a mi y quedando pegado a un centímetro de mi cara.

\- ¡No! Edward no me beses por favor - grité echándome para atrás.

\- Lo siento Bella mi intención no era incomodarte - dijo, sonrojado por la vergüenza.

\- Te perdonó, pero no quiero ir tan rápido es mejor tener primero una amistad y luego ser novios para que no se rompa la magia.

\- Te entiendo, no volverá a suceder hasta que tú quieras pero desde ese primer día en que te vi me flechaste y no dejo de pensarte deseo besarte no sé llámame loco pero quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida. - asentí y baje la cabeza.

Tenía miedo de enamorarme como una loca, no deseaba que me pasará lo mismo otra vez, dos veces me han roto y destrozado el corazón. Una tercera vez, sería suficiente devastador para mí. Pero él me gustaba mucho, algo en mi interior me decía que él era diferente pero no me podía confiar tanto.

\- ¿En que piensas? - preguntó, levantando mi mentón.

\- En que, lo que viene rápido, pronto se va - objeté.

\- Yo no buscó jugar contigo Bella, realmente quiero algo serio esos son los valores que me ha enseñado mi madre. Te demostraré que voy enserio con el paso del tiempo.

\- ¡Eso espero! - inquirí y entonces, me salpicó agua en la cara y yo, le hice lo mismo. Nos comenzamos a reír muy fuerte.

De momento, me puse seria y dije.

\- Edward, debo llegar a casa a las dos y media de la tarde, mis padres van a ir a una actividad y por tal razón debo estar alli en mi casa para cuidar a mi hermana.

\- Claro - contestó y luego añadió -. Bueno, creo que deben ser, como la doce y cuarenta si no me equivocó.

\- Pues, sería bueno salir y averiguarlo y de una vez comemos algo - le contesté.

\- Bien, vamos - susurró.

Salimos del agua y me senté en la toalla, saque la merienda y la puse encima de la toalla. Edward se dirigió a su auto y luego volvió con una mochila. Sacó del bulto, la comida, el celular y la toalla la puso al lado de la mía y se sentó.

\- Es la una y diez de la tarde - me confirmo él mirando su celular -. Bueno, preparé unos emparedados y jugo de uva, si deseas puedes comer de lo mío.

\- Gracias, también tú puedes comer de lo que yo hice.

Estar a su lado, me hacia feliz. Ese día conocí, un poco más de él me contó que estaba estudiando abogacía, que su madre era maestra y que estaba divorciada hace quince años que tiene una hermana y un hermano de parte de padre, pero que no tenía mucho contacto con ellos. Yo le conté, que estaba estudiando para ser maestra, que mi papa era jefe de la policía y mi madre trabajaba en una cafetería, que antes nos cuidaban a Rosalie y a mí, una señora llamada Sue Clearwater, la cual nos dejó de cuidar al yo cumplir los dieciséis. Se hicieron las dos y quince de la tarde, así que recogimos todo y nos marchamos. Llegué a casa y antes de bajarme del vehículo le dije.

\- Me a encantado pasar el día a tú lado, perdón por rechazarte no es que no desee besarte pero como ya te dije no quiero apresurar las cosas - expresé, tomando mi mochila.

\- No, no te preocupes, eso hace que me interese más en ti - contestó.

Lo besé en la mejilla, pero cuando me iba a bajar del auto, me agarró y jaló la mano.

\- Bella no quiero que te vayas aún, quiero decirte algo - susurró, tiernamente.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sólo quiero recordarte lo que ya te dije en la playa, me gustas y no quiero lastimarte te juro por mi vida, que deseo algo serio contigo. Eres una mujer muy especial para mí, desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en tí. No me importa, que tenga que esperar años a que te decidas, sólo quiero estar junto a ti siempre.

\- Tú también me gustas mucho Edward, yo también pienso mucho en ti desde aquella vez que te acercaste a mi. Espero que sea verdad lo que me dices y que me demuestres que no eres como los demás hombres.

\- Te lo demostraré - murmuró con dulzura besando mi mano, lo cual hizo que me estremeciera luego salí del carro y entre a la casa.

Al entrar a la casa, me quedé pegada en la puerta, pensando en lo que me había dicho Edward: "Sólo quiero recordarte lo que ya te dije en la playa, me gustas y no quiero lastimarte te juro por mi vida, que deseo algo serio contigo. Eres una mujer muy especial para mí, desde que te vi no he dejado de pensar en tí. No me importa, que tenga que esperar años a que te decidas, sólo quiero estar junto a ti siempre".

Realmente él desea algo serio conmigo, bueno eso espero por que ese hombre me fascina es un Adonis. Además es totalmente distinto muy caballeroso, amable y cariñoso. Espero que no me este mintiendo, toque mi mano recordando el dulce beso que me había depositado y luego me comencé a reír.

\- ¿Qué te pasa estás loca? - dijo Rosalie riéndose.

\- Un poco - confesé -. ¿Mamá y papá se fueron?

\- Sí, hace quince minutos.

\- Bien, iré a bañarme para quitarme el agua salada - anuncié.

Entre a mi habitación, busqué ropa limpia y después, me fui a la ducha, di vuelta a la llave del agua y lo primero que sentí fue el agua fria recorrer por todo mi cuerpo eso hizo que me estrmeciera, pero luego el agua se empezó a calentar. Debajo del agua tibia pude sentir una sensación tan plena y relajante deseaba quedarme allí. Al concluir mi baño salí, me sequé y me vestí. Me fui a la sala, donde se encontraba mi hermana viendo muñequitos y le dije:

\- ¡Dame el control remoto! Me imagino que haz estado viendo eso desde temprano - le repliqué sentándome en el sillón.

\- No te voy a dar nada. Vete, hacer otra cosa y déjame, tranquilita viendo la tele quieres.

\- Rosalie se considerada.

\- ¡No! - exclamo enojada.

\- Esta bien - murmuré, dándome por vencida.


	5. Descubrimientos

**Disclaimer: **Crepúsculo pertenece a Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Descubrimientos**

**...**

* * *

Se hicieron las cinco de la tarde, aún seguíamos viendo lo mismo pero no tenía ganas de pelear por el control remoto para ver otra cosa. Así que me levanté y me fui a la cocina. Abrí las tres olla y observé, que mamá había preparado, arroz, pollo y habichuelas. Prendí la estufa para calentarlos y me dirigí a la nevera a servirme un poco de jugo.

\- ¿Rosalie deseas comer algo? - pregunté.

\- Sí.

Cuando, ya estuvo caliente la comida, la serví y la puse sobre la mesa.

\- Esta lista, ven a comer - le avisé a ella en voz alta.

Comimos y después Rosalie se fue de nuevo a la sala, y yo decidí irme a mi cuarto. Encendí mi computadora y me puse a ver novelas por Internet. Eran las seis y quince de la tarde.

\- ¡Que aburrida estoy! Ya no sé ni que hacer para distraerme. Debería llamarlo, busqué el teléfono y marqué su número.

\- ¿Hola Edward que haces? - le pregunté.

\- Aquí aburrido, viendo televisión y tú.

\- Bueno estoy igual que tú aburrida - confesé.

\- ¡Oh! - exclamó él -. Bueno y que haz hecho.

\- Prácticamente nada acabó de estar en internet viendo novelas.

\- ¿Bella que haces hablando por teléfono? - preguntó mi hermana, lo que me faltaba al parecer esta chiquilla tiene ganas de molestarme hoy. Tape el teléfono con la mano para que Edward no escuchará.

\- No es obvio hablando con alguien.

\- ¿Con quién estas hablando? - y ahora que le pasa a esta se cree mi madre.

\- Con Edward, Rosalie puedes dejarme en paz vete para la sala por favor sigue viendo tus muñequitos - exclamé enojada quitando la mano del teléfono.

\- ¿Que sucede Bella? - preguntó Edward.

\- Nada mi hermana que al parecer no tiene nada que hacer más que mortificarme la vida.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja! - rió Edward -. Esa niña es todo un caso.

\- Si un caso perdido.

\- Ojalá ese chico sea mil veces peor que Mike y Jacob - Me quede paralizada y comencé a temblar mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las palabras de Rosalie habían logrado su objetivo, destrozarme las pocas ilusiones que tenía.

\- ¡Bella no le hagas caso! - dijo Edward angustiado - Nunca voy a jugar con algo tan puro cómo tus sentimientos. Ignorala no le creas por favor, tú me gustas mucho.

No quería escucharlo ya, quería salir corriendo a mi cuarto y encerrarme a llorar. Rosalie tenía razón el podía ser peor que Mike y Jacob.

\- ¡Bella por favor dime algo! - suplicaba la voz de Edward.

\- Bella puedo oír tu respiración, no sé que fue lo que sucedió con esas dos personas pero te juro... - no quise escucharlo más y colgue el teléfono.

Me acosté en el frío suelo dejando que el sufrimiento y el dolor empezarán apoderarse de mí. Apreté mis manos contra mi pecho recordando esas malas experiencias del pasado. Porque me tuvo que pasar eso a mí, yo siempre he sido buena, amigable, pacífica y bondadosa. No soy una mala persona, solo deseé lo que todo ser humano quiere, una persona que te complemente que te ame y valore. Yo me entregué por completo a esas relaciones di todo y para que salí mal parada, con el corazón hecho picadillos. Esta vida no es justa. Sentí cómo mis lágrimas bañaban mi rostro, deseé de nuevo morir, no valía la pena estar viva, para qué si este mundo lo único que te trae son sufrimientos y angustias. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo...

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta cómo si quisiera tirarla o traspasarla.

\- Bella abre la puerta por favor - gritó Edward.

\- Edward largate, Bella no quiere verte - oí que Rosalie contestó.

\- Rosalie, te lo suplico déjame pasar solo quiero asegurarme de que Bella esta bien.

\- ¡No! Quédate a fuera y deja a mi hermana tranquila- gritó la niña.

Edward no contestó, que hacia él aquí por que vino. Realmente yo le importó tanto, pero por qué si apenas me conoce, él no sabe quien soy yo por qué actúa cómo si yo fuera importante para él. Tanto le gusto yo.

\- ¡Bella!- murmuró la voz de Edward angustiado.

\- Edward - susurré con incredulidad. - ¿Cómo entraste?

\- Entre por una ventana que estaba abierta, me subí en una escalera que encontré en el patio - dijo él levantándome del suelo y abrazandome fuertemente contra su pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

\- Vine por ti, no podía dejarte sola en estos momentos. Ya te lo he dicho antes tú me gustas y no voy a perder esta oportunidad que me ha vuelto a dar la vida.

\- Oportunidad de que me estas hablando Edward.

-Yo sé que tú no te acuerdas de mí, pero yo te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. No quería decírtelo deseaba que tú te dieras cuenta, pero tú me gustas desde pequeño. Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en la escuela, pensé que eras un ángel lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida.

Que rayos decía él que me conocía de la escuela, no entiendo nada de que demonios hablala.

\- ¡Mentiroso! eso eres alejate de mí, ¡Me quieres volver loca! Nunca te he visto en mi vida, te conocí hace poco en un Centro Comercial. Además si yo te gustaba tanto por qué no me hablaste en la escuela y te enamoraste de otra chica.

\- Porque era un tonto, un maldito tonto que decidió acerle caso a la chica mas popular de la escuela en vez de ir y enamorar a la que siempre me había gustado.

Aún seguía sin recordarlo cómo iba a olvidar a un chico tan guapo tenia que estar lunática o Edward trataba de volverme completamente loca.

\- La primera vez que te vi en la escuela de Forks, quede flechado, trataba de averiguar tus horarios para tratar de verte, eras mi amor secreto, la primera vez que te fijaste en mí tú tenías como doce años y yo trece y medio. Entraste a la biblioteca de la escuela junto a tus tres mejores amigas, te me quedaste viendo y me sonreiste. Yo me quedé pasmado por la sorpresa y no te devolví la sonrisa, me quede muy serio.

\- Tú eras ese chico, eras diferente tenías el cabello teñido de negro, pantallas en la nariz, boca y una en la oreja.

\- Si estaba un poco rebelde, problemas con mi padre quería llamar la atención. Cómo él no me crió.

Recorde ese día acababa de romper cómo hace tres semanas con mi novio Mike Newton, por que lo encontré besándose con mi amiga Jesica. A ella la había perdonado, porque se disculpó sinceramente conmigo pero a él, no lo pude perdonar nunca por que me engaño, me dijo que me amaba mientras a escondidas mías hacia sabrá Dios que con mi amiga.

La primera que habló fue Lauren:

\- Con quién te ries Bella - susurró ella y todas buscaron la dirección de mí mirada.

\- ¡Qué chico lindo! Pero al parecer es un poquito descortés ni siquiera te devolvió la sonrisa- murmuró Ángela.

\- Es raro y sí es muy guapo además esos ojos verdes son bellísimos.

\- Cierto - dijo Jesica -. Deberías ir a dónde él y hablarle se nota que es tímido y que no tiene muchos amigos.

\- Acabo de romper con mi novio Jess.

\- Eso que importa no le vas a pedir que sean novios sólo vas hablar con él Bella.

\- Bueno pero no viste cómo me miró.

Él se levantó de la mesa y me sonrió mi corazón comenzó a palpitar cómo loco.

\- Edward - dijo una chica rubia.

¿Esa chica rubia quién era? Murmuré mentalmente.

...

\- Edward ese día había alguien contigo una joven rubia.

\- Cierto su nombre era Tanya la que había sido mi novia, recuerdo la cara que pusiste de enojó al ver que ella se acercó a mí. Le murmuraste algo a tus amigas y después todas salieron disparadas de la biblioteca. Al parecer no te caí muy bien. Pues hay perdí las esperanzas de conquistarte, tú no me ibas hacer caso asi que al par de semanas cuando recién había cumplido los quince años, le pedí a Tanya que fuera mi novia.

\- Amaste a Tanya.

\- La quise mucho y me molesto la forma en que rompió conmigo, pero nunca la ame porque tú siempre estabas presente en cada uno de mis pensamientos y cuando te vi allí en el Centro Comercial me dije a mí mismo que no echaría a perder la última oportunidad que tenía de conquistarte. Se que debí decirte que te conocía desde el primer día que te vi pero no sabía cómo. Perdóname Bella por haberte mentido, ese dia que te vi en la biblioteca no debía haberte dejado ir, soy un estúpido que no supo luchar por lo que realmente amaba.


	6. Confesiones

\- Entiendo pero creo que es injusto, si te gustaba tanto hubieras ido tras de mí. Me hubieras detenido y me hubieras dicho, Bella tú me gustas en vez de haberte quedado hablar con esa chica.

\- Lo siento - dijo él con tristeza.

\- Bien olvidemos el tema - contesté para no herirlo -. El pasado no se puede cambiar pero el presente y el futuro si.

\- Cierto - admitió sonriendo a medias.

\- ¡ Esa es la historia mas patética que e escuchado en mi vida ! Tú no la quieres, cuando una persona ama algo lucha por ello, no hace lo que tú hiciste Edward - interrumpió mi hermana.

\- Tienes razón Rosalie no hay excusa para no haberle dicho a Bella que ella me gustaba, pero me dio miedo al ver que ella me miró con tan mala cara cuando vio que llegó Tanya sentí que yo lo le gustaba quizás le di hasta asco, no sé me dio temor ser rechazado.

\- Edward quiero decirte que estas equivocado cuando te vi por primera vez en la biblioteca tú me gustaste mucho yo iba acercarme a ti para hablarte ser tú amiga, pero al ver que esa chica llegó me enoje y no sé ni porque sentí tanta furia ahora que lo pienso mi reacción fue un poco exagerada.

-Oh - murmuró él.

\- Okay ya me están cansado con sus ridiculeces Edward te podrías marchar, mis papás pueden llegar en cualquier momento - interrumpió Rosalie de nuevo.

\- Por su puesto - contestó Edward.

\- Bien te acompañó a la entrada - susurre.

Él asintió caminó a mi lado hasta llegar a la puerta me miró con dulzura y luego depósito un beso en mi frente que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. Se dirigió a su auto y me dedicó una última mirada, me sonrió y se despidió con la mano y luego se montó en su vehículo.

\- Si lo deseas te puedes ir corriendo cómo una estúpida tras él - murmuró Rosalie, cerré la puerta, me voltee y miré con mala cara a mi hermana

\- Rosalie, ¿Cuál es tú problema conmigo? ¿ qué te e hecho?

\- Me voy a dormir tengo sueño - dijo ella sin responder a lo que le pregunté y saliéndo disparada para su habitación. Asi que aproveché para llamar a Edward de nuevo. Marque su número y rápidamente me contestó la llamada.

\- Edward se que te acabas de ir de la casa, pero necesito decirte algo confesarte que fue lo que sucedió con mis otras dos relaciones.

\- ¡Estás segura de que quieres hablar de eso Bella! - dijo él.

\- Si quiero decírtelo todo quiero ser honesta, quiero que me comprendas, no deseo seguir cargando con este dolor necesitó de tú consuelo hasta ahora me haz demostrado ser un buen muchacho así que quiero confiar en que tú eres un hombre diferente.

\- Entiendo bueno ya estoy llegando.

\- Saldré a fuera para esperarte - susurre abriendo la puerta con calma para no alarmar a Rosalie, al salir tranque la puerta con la misma paciencia con que la abrí.

Me siento al lado de la puerta a esperarlo, pensando en como le empezaría a contar la historia. Miro hacia la calle y veo su auto aproximarse se estaciona en la acera y luego se baja del carro, camina hasta mi lado y se sienta en la otra esquina de la puerta.

\- Hola de nuevo - susurró con dulzura mirándome a los ojos.

\- Hola - dije con timidez - . Bueno cómo empiezo mi primer novio fue Mike Newton, un tonto que me mintió dijo amarme pero me traicionó con mi amiga Jesica fue un idiota. Gracias a Dios no duramos mucho, por qué hubiera sido una pena enterarme mas tarde cuando ya estuviera enamorada de él.

\- Esa Jesica de la que hablas, es la amiga tuya que murió en el accidente verdad - murmuró sorprendido.

\- Si ella misma .

\- De verdad que tienes un corazón de oro Bella. Perdonarle depues de que se atrevió a meterse con tú novio.

\- Debe ser porque no amaba a Mike y cómo Jesica era mi amiga desde hace mucho tiempo no me importó perdonarla - le contesté.

\- Claro y que pasó con el otro chico que fue lo que te hizo.

\- Jacob Black - susurre con dolor, por qué aún lo amaba -. Él era mi mejor amigo, nos hicimos novios a los diecisiete años yo estaba feliz, Jacob siempre me había gustado, pero no duramos mas que seis míseros meses, se atrevió a perdirme una prueba de amor y cómo no se la di me dejó.

\- Maldito Jacob Black - escupió con desprecio - Es un poco hombre, yo nunca te obligaría a darme algo que tú no desees - dijo acercándose a mí y tomando mi mano.

\- Eso espero - murmuré recostando mi cabeza en su hombro.

\- Te lo prometo Bella yo no te haré ninguno de esos desplantes que te hicieron esos dos estupidos. Te demostraré que soy diferente - dijo abrazandome con fuerza, Edward parecía ser el tipo de hombres que ya no existe o a lo mejor esta fingiendo y me acabará destrozado el alma, espero que no, quiero ser amada por alguien por primera vez en mi miserable vida...

\- Bella como quisiera que nadie nunca te hubiera hecho daño, pero haré que olvides todo, seré lo que tú desees que sea, un amigo, hermano o novio, sanaré esas heridas poco a poco te lo juro por mi vida - dijo Edward.

\- Gracias eres muy amable quizás te vuelvas viejo intentándolo - le contesté en forma de relajó.

\- ¡ Ja, ja, ja...! No me importaría llegar a viejo intentando se que tú vales la pena.

* * *

Hola se que soy pésima escribiendo y las ideas no están muy organizadas aún no tengo Beta Reader, bueno si encuentran cosas sin sentidos o mala ortografía me lo dicen para corregirlo, me despido espero sus comentarios, criticas nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Capítulo siete: Mamá de Edward

\- ¿Qué vas hacer mañana? - preguntó Edward.

\- No sé no tengo planeado nada porque.

\- Es que mañana mi madre me pidió que la llevará de compras al Centro Comercial y pues quisiera que vinieras con nosotros - susurró él.

\- A tú mamá no le molestaría - le contesté.

\- No, a ella no le va a molestar que vengas es más así te conoce, verás que le caerás bien.

\- ¿A que hora, me vas a buscar? - respondí.

\- Te buscaré, a la doce y media de la tarde.

\- Bien, pues nos vemos mañana Edward.

\- Bueno hermosa me despido buenas noches, nos vemos mañana - dijo él dándome un beso en la mejilla, me quedé sentada en el suelo viendo como su auto se alejaba, bueno Bella es hora de entrar a la casa.

Pase por la sala y apagué el televisor, que Rosalie dejó prendido. Después, me dirigí al baño lave mis dientes y cara, tomé la toalla y seque mi rostro salí de allí y pase por la habitación de mi hermana abrí la puerta despacio miré su cama y vi que dormía. Tranque la puerta caminé hacia mi cuarto, entre y abri la gaveta saqué una pijama me la puse y luego me recosté en la cama.

...

Faltaban pocos minutos, para que Edward viniera por mí. Me recojí el cabello en una cola de caballo y me puse una blusa azul cielo con unos pantalones mahones negros ajustados.

\- ¿Mamá se me ve bien está ropa?

\- Sí, Bella te ves muy bonita.

\- ¿Crees que me debería maquillar o me veo bien así? - pregunté nerviosa.

\- Deberías maquillarte pero cómo payasa - contestó, riendo mi hermana.

\- Te ves bien hija, no te preocupes, le caerás bien a la mamá de Edward - dijo Renné.

\- Ojala - musité angustiada.

Edward Cullen, sonó su bocina así que me despedí de mi familia y me marché.

\- Hola - dije -. Mirando a la mamá de Edward.

\- Hola muchacha soy Esme y tú debes ser Bella Swan- contestó ella -. Es un placer conocer al fin a la niña, que a conquistado el corazón de mi hijo. No sabes lo mucho que mi hijo a hablado de ti, es bueno saber que después de tanto tiempo pudo volverte a ver.

\- A mí también me alegra conocerla señora, si es un placer tener a Edward en estos momentos de mi vida aún estoy sorprendida de que él me conociera de antes - contesté, alagada.

\- Vaya Bella, te ves preciosa - dijo él sonriendo.

\- Gracias - le susurré, sonrojándome.

Al llegar al Centro Comercial, nos dirigimos a la primera tienda, que hay en la entrada del lugar. Esme, se puso a observar la ropa. Era una mujer guapa, con el mismo tono de piel que su hijo, ojos verdes y cabello marrón ondulado hasta la cintura, se veía muy joven, hasta se podría decir que parecía la hermana mayor de Edward.

\- Bella - dijo Edward.

\- Sí - le contesté.

\- Me acompañas, a la tienda del lado, a ver la ropa para hombres.

\- Por supuesto, vamos - respondí, enseguida.

-Mamá, estaré en la tienda de la esquina - le avisó, él a su madre.

\- Claro, hijo - murmuró ella.

Entramos en la otra tienda. Él se compró, varias prendas de vestir y cuatro pares de zapatos. Después, salimos de hay y ya la mamá de Edward, nos estaba esperando para ir a la próxima tienda. Compré unas cuantas blusas, mahones, faldas y a mi hermana le compré una blusa y un par de zapatos. La mamá de Edward, se compró también varias cosas. Estuvimos entrando y saliendo, de las tiendas hasta que se hicieron la cuatro de la tarde y decidimos irnos. Edward llevo a su mamá primero a la casa y la ayudo a bajar los paquetes de ella y él. Luego él y yo nos marchamos.

\- Te cayó, bien mi madre - susurró, él sonriendo.

\- Sí, es muy divertida y alegre igual que tú - contesté riendo.

\- Me alegra, que te allá agradado -. murmuró- Sabes, es temprano, a penas son las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco, no quisiera llevarte a tu casa aún, me gusta mucho estar contigo realmente odio cuando me separo de ti .

\- Esta bien pues que quieres hacer.

\- Te puedo llevar a comer, luego ir a la heladería y comprar un helado.

\- Me encantaría - susurré comimos primero en un restaurante y después nos dirigimos a la heladería. Entramos al negocio y nos paramos frente al mostrador.

\- ¿De qué sabor lo quieres? - preguntó él.

\- Vainilla y fresa.

Pidió el helado de vainilla y fresa, luego uno de chocolate para él. Nos sentamos en la mesa del lugar a comerlo. Después de eso me llevo al parque, se bajó del vehículo y me ayudó a bajar del carro. Edward y yo comenzamos a caminar por el parque no había tanta gente. Observé a una pareja de enamorados sentados en una banca abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente.

\- Bella - susurró Edward.

\- Dime - contesté mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar enfermería?

\- Bueno desde pequeña siempre me había gustado ayudar a las personas, si una amiga se lastimaba la curaba, si una persona necesitaba apoyo espiritual también se lo dada, me encanta ser útil. Ayudar es mi prioridad y mis amigas también decidieron seguir mis pasos. Por qué de pequeñas presenciamos un accidente de motorra, el joven iba a exceso de velocidad y perdió el control cayendo por un risco. Ángela, Jesica, Lauren y yo presenciamos la escena fatal, corrimos hacia donde vimos que el había caído. La primera en actuar fui yo, mandé a Jesica a buscar ayuda, a Ángela le dije que se quedara en la calle por si veía a alguien que pudiera ayudar y por ultimo le inquirí a Lauren que bajara conmigo para poder ayudar al joven. Bajamos el chico estaba pinchado con su motora gritando, le trate de dar consuelo de decirle que no se moviera que pronto llegaría la ayuda que él necesitaba que no estaba solo.

\- Vaya eres una chica encantadora, eres demasiado buena Bella - murmuró él con dulzura.

\- Gracias - contesté -. Bueno y tú por qué decidiste estudiar abogacía.

\- Por qué siempre e odiado la injusticia, no me gusta que opriman a la gente buena no sabes cuantas cosas injustas e presenciado en esta vida, por eso deseo ser abogado para ayudar a acabar con esas personas malas que le hacen daño a los demás.

\- Si es una profesion digna de ti, se nota que eres un buen ser humano - susurré luego miré hacia adelante y quede helada, ¡Maldición esto no puede ser verdad!

¡Qué hace él aquí! Hay no, bueno es obvio es un parque aquí las personas vienen y van cuando lo desean, miré a Edward de nuevo le sonreí con dulzura y le tomé la mano.

\- Edward tú me gustas mucho, ya siento que te quiero - murmuré acercándome a él y posando mi boca en sus labios Edward me estrecho contra su cuerpo y me beso con dulzura. Vi como Jacob nos miró con mala cara y después se marchó. ¡Dios mío que e hecho! Estoy tratando de darle celos a Jacob con Edward no, por qué hice eso, soy una maldita. Edward no se merece eso es un buen hombre, despegué mi boca de la de él y luego bajé la cabeza abochornada. Le había dicho una verdad a medias era cierto que me gustaba pero aun no lo empezaba a querer y el beso ni siquiera lo sentía solo fue para darle celos a Jacob. ¡Dios que estúpida soy si a Jacob yo no le importo!

\- ¿Qué pasa Bella? - preguntó él levantando mi mentón. Sentí como mis mejillas ardían por el bochorno que le voy a decir le digo la verdad ¡no!, no puedo heriré sus sentimientos, Edward no merece que le haga esto.


	8. Capítulo ocho: Encuentro

_ Bella te amo _ confesó el de momento, deseaba que el amor fuera mutuo, pero no era asi. Él me atraía mucho era guapo, caballeroso y gentil. Era el chico, que cualquier mujer podía desear.

_ Gracias por amarme tanto y espero algún día llegar a amarte cómo tú me amas - susurré Edward buscó mis labios para poder besarlos, pero desvíe el rostro dejando a Edward confundido.

_ ¡Qué sucede! _ no era una pregunta, lo miré a la cara, Edward me observaba con curiosidad, cerré mis párpados y me froté la cabeza con los dedos en un intento de sacar de mi mente los sentimientos de culpa y lástima.

_Bella no vas a decir nada _ masculló él con voz abatida, suspiré y abrí los ojos.

Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido, que le digo, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, él se dio cuenta las tomó y luego depósito un tierno beso en ellas. Dios éste hombre es tan lindo conmigo, Edward sonrió, no me había, dado cuenta, de que lo estaba mirando embobada, yo le sonreí, de vuelta y luego el depósito, un dulce beso en mi frente.

_ Y-Yo te b-besé por _ comencé a tartamudear tratando de explicarle, él puso su dedo en mi boca, callándome.

_ Olvídalo, bueno, quieres caminar conmigo, un rato por el parque _ susurró Edward.

_ Si _ dije, él me tomó por la mano y comenzamos a caminar.

...

No sé, cuánto tiempo estuvimos andado por el parque. Pero el tiempo que pasé, junto a él fue muy agradable.

_Edward iré un momento al baño _ le murmuré.

_ Está bien hermosa, te estaré esperando aquí _ contestó él señalando una banca.

_ Okay, no tardaré _ dije, dando la media vuelta, los baños estaban bastante alejados, caminé muy a prisa, fijé mi mirada al cielo, estaba mas nublado de lo común, al parecer llovería de un momento a otro. Entré al sanitario, lo utilice, limpie mis manos y luego salí disparada de allí.

_ Isabella Swan _ era imposible no reconocer esa voz me quedé petrificada _.Ha pasado tanto tiempo sin verte.

Tragué saliva y después me volteé lentamente para verle la cara.

_ Jacob _ susurré tratando de mantener mi rostro inexpresivo, Jake sonrió y dijo:

_ Hace rato te vi con alguien ¿quién era ?

_ Creo que eso a ti no te importa _respondí con sinceridad y sarcasmo.

_¡Ja, ja ja! Es cierto preciosa, realmente a mí no me importa, lo que hagas con tú vida, eres una mujer insignificante _ decía él con desprecio sonriendo, yo sólo deseaba salir corriendo de allí, cómo me pude haber enamorado de semejante idiota.

_¡Bella! _ gritó la voz de Edward, acercándose a nosotros.

_Edward _ susurré feliz.

_ Debemos irnos princesa, pronto lloverá _ anunció él y luego posó su mirada en Jacob_.¿Quién es él ?

_ Jacob _ pronuncié con ganas de llorar.

_ El es el patán que te pidió la prueba de amor _ bramó Edward con ira.

_ Si_ confesé.

_ Lárgate de aquí asquerosa rata inmunda o no respondo _ le gritó Edward a Jake, Jacob lo miró con mala cara, pero no dijo nada, luego se marchó. Comencé a llorar y Edward me abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

_ No llores, ese tonto no merece ni una de tus lágrimas _ susurró con dulzura en mi oído.

_ Lo sé _ contesté llorando, Edward limpio mis lágrimas con sus manos.

_ Puedo darme cuenta, de que aún lo amas demasiado, juró por mi vida que haré todo lo posible, para que te olvides de él _ confesó abrazándome con más intensidad.


	9. Capítulo nueve : Te amo Edward Cullen

Edward y yo llevábamos varios meses saliendo, debo confesar que tenía que ser muy idiota para no amarlo, era dulce, sincero, amoroso sin dudas el hombre perfecto. Sin darme cuenta al fin me enamoré de él. Edward había sido demasiado paciente conmigo, ahora él y yo, nos encontrábamos gracias al cielo de vacaciones universitarias. Yo había reservado, una mesa en un restaurante, para así podérmele declarar a Edward Cullen, si cómo lo han oído yo Isabella Marie Swan, ha decidido confesarle lo que siente a ese gran chico llamado Edward Cullen, ya estaba decidida, hacer su novia por que lo amaba con todo mi ser y era estúpido seguir siendo amigos, cuando mi corazón me pedía a gritos, otra cosa. Nuestra cita estaba pautada para las seis de la tarde.

En estos momentos me encontraba en el Salón de Belleza haciéndome reflejos en el cabello y un alisado con plancha. Luego le pedí a la estilista que me realizara manicura, pedicura y un maquillaje natural, quede muy hermosa. Bueno no es que a mi me agraden mucho los salones de belleza, pero hoy era un día especial. Salí de allí, exactamente a la hora que tenía planeada y llegué al restaurante un par de minutos antes de las seis. Entré al lugar y la recepcionista me recibió muy alegre y cordial. Me dirigió amablemente hasta la mesa.

Edward Cullen llegó puntal, entró a la recepción, le habló a la recepcionista y ella señaló el sitió dónde yo me encontraba, él se dirigió hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro. No pude evitar sonrojarme y bajé la mirada abochornada.

\- Hola Bella - dijo él tomando mi mano y besándola, levanté la vista sonriendo tímidamente -. Éstas deslumbrante.

Me halagó y soltó, mi mano con gentileza.

-Gracias, tú también estás bien guapo - le respondí, Edward se había puesto una camisa negra de manga larga con un pantalón de vestir blanco.

La mesera, llegó a nuestra mesa.

\- Buenas noches jóvenes. Mi nombre es Karla y estaré a cargo de su mesa, en la noche de hoy - dijo, con tono educado entregándonos el menú.

Edward y yo, decidimos pedir lo mismo, la muchacha anotó la orden y después se marchó.

\- Edward - le hablé -. Te invite aquí por que deseo decirte algo importante.

\- Dime - me rogó, mirándome profundamente a los ojos, tomé una gran bocanada de aire tratando de llenarme de valor.

\- Te amo y deseo ser tú novia, eres el hombre que necesito a mi lado - le confesé y él de la emoción que sintió se puso de pie y me abrazó.

\- ¡Enserio Bella! -contestó él con suavidad y dulzura para luego posar sus labios en mi boca, ese beso me hizo volar hasta el cielo.

\- Disculpen, jóvenes aquí les he traído sus bebidas - susurró la mesera, dejamos de besarnos y comencé a reírme por el bochorno de estar besando a Edward en público, aunque no tenía que sentirme mal por eso.

\- Gracias señorita Karla - contestó Edward amablemente y volvió a su asiento, después tomó mis manos y dijo:

\- Te amo mucho Isabella Marie Swan, te juro, que nunca te dejaré ir - me prometió él -Hoy me haz hecho el hombre mas feliz del planeta tierra, no sabes como me moría por ser más que un simple amigo.

\- Lo sé.

Luego me soltó las manos y comenzamos a beber el refresco.

\- Edward … - no pude completar la palabra, por qué la mesera volvió con nuestra orden y la puso sobre la mesa.

\- Buen provecho - respondió ella.

\- Gracias - le contestamos los dos a la muchacha.

\- Cualquier cosa que necesiten, toquen está campana y vendré enseguida - nos avisó y se marchó.

Comimos y al terminar la cena, Edward insistió en pagar la orden a pesar de que fui yo, la que lo invito a él a comer. Salimos del restaurante tomados de las manos, de momento él se detuvo y se puso delante de mí, tomo mi mentón y me miró tiernamente a los ojos.

\- Cómo quisiera, detener el tiempo para que no se fuera tan rápido, cuando estoy a tú lado - susurró él y después me abrazo bien fuerte.

\- ¡Si cariño, pero no quieras matarme, con tu abrazo! - le contesté riendo y él se unió a mi risa, luego beso mis labios.

Nos sentamos encima de mi auto y yo coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro, luego levanté mi rostro para verle la cara, después el depósito de nuevo un beso en mis labios, pero este vino cargado de pasión retiró lentamente su boca y susurró:

\- ¿Sabes que Isabella? Besarte, es como perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, es ver el cielo, las estrellas… es verte a ti, te amo mi cielo.

\- Válgame estás poético - contesté riendo.

\- Hay Bella, sólo quería expresarte algo romántico, para que ...- no lo deje terminar, ya que mis labios sellaron de nuevo su exquisita boca.

\- Bueno es hora de irnos - le dije y él asintió, se bajó del auto y me ayudó a bajar a mí.

-Mi hermosa damisela - susurró él abriendo la puerta de mi vehículo -. Te seguiré en mi auto, para ver que llegues segura a tú casa.

\- Okay - dije, esperé que Edward se montara en su carro, encendí el motor y luego arranqué. Está noche había sido la más feliz de mi vida, al fin había roto las cadenas que me impedían alcanzar la felicidad, miré por el retrovisor y sonreí como tonta.

\- ¡Demonios! - grité cuando escuché las llantas de mi auto explotar, paré mi vehículo y bajé del automóvil, de repente el auto de Edward hace el mismo estallido que hace un momento había hecho el mío. Miré el suelo y vi que había como una cadena con grandes pullas saliendo. Comencé a mirar a todas partes asustada, algo aquí no andaba bien, corrí rápidamente al carro de Edward, él se había bajado.

\- Sube de nuevo al auto Edward - bramé asustada, él me obedeció, yo también subí a su vehículo asegurándome de poner seguro a las puertas. ¡A mala hora se me ocurrió tomar este atajo!

\- Mi amor ¿que sucede? - preguntó él asustado.

\- Las gomas de nuestros autos se explotaron, por qué - de repente alguien dio un fuerte golpe en el cristal yo pegué un grito ahogado.

\- Bella vayamos a los asientos traseros - murmuró Edward, yo asentí. Ambos nos movimos hacia atrás, él me abrazó con fuerza y yo comencé a llorar.

\- Tengo miedo Edward - susurré sollozando, lograron romper los cristales y abrieron las puertas.

\- Bajen - ordenó una voz, Edward y yo bajamos pude observar que eran tres personas las que se encontraban allí, no podíamos verles el rostro por qué lo tenían cubierto con máscaras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ustedes quieren? - preguntó Edward aferrándome con fuerza a su cuerpo, los tres individuos se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

\- Pronto lo averiguarán - dijo uno de ellos.


End file.
